The overall goal of this competing renewal application (Years 16-20) is to train postdoctoral physician fellows for successful research careers in academic infectious diseases. Support is again requested for 3 fellows/year for 5 years. During the current funding cycle, 6 fellows were appointed to our Research Training Program (2/year), including 2 from underrepresented minorities. Two fellows have completed the Training Program and are in academic or public health positions, and the 4 other appointees remain in training (2 in their 3rd year and 1 each in their 2nd and 1st year of training). Collectively, these trainees have published 20 papers (16 first authored) in peer-reviewed journals. [unreadable] [unreadable] Each year, we have carefully assessed the recruitment efforts and performance of the trainees and mentors in our Program and have implemented important changes to strengthen it. We will offer training in the 3 areas of greatest mentoring strength in infectious diseases at the University of Pittsburgh: HIV/AIDS, Molecular Epidemiology and Microbiology, and Sexually Transmitted Diseases. There is a critical need for well-trained physician investigators in each of these areas. The mentoring faculty, consisting of 6 MD and 9 PhD scientists from the Schools of Medicine and Public Health, have exemplary records of research accomplishment, funding and training of postdoctoral fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] Physicians who have completed the first clinical year of infectious disease fellowship will be eligible for the Research Training Program. Appointees are selected by the Program Executive Committee, consisting of the PI and senior mentoring faculty. Appointees develop a three-year research Training Plan with their mentor for approval by the Executive Committee. The performance of the trainees is carefully reviewed by the mentor (weekly), the PI (quarterly), and the Executive Committee (biannually). The latter occurs at Fellows Research in Progress Meeting (July and January), during which all trainees present their work and are challenged to defend their research findings and plans. Issues related to responsible conduct of research are discussed throughout the Training Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of the Program is for each trainee to develop expertise in an area of infectious disease research that will serve as the foundation for a successful investigative career. Our Program will increase the capacity for research that is highly relevant to the NIAID mission. [unreadable] [unreadable]